


The Wizard of Altea

by nerdy_cait05, Voltron_Assemble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Multi, Wizard of Oz AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_cait05/pseuds/nerdy_cait05, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_Assemble/pseuds/Voltron_Assemble
Summary: When a storm rips through Pidge's hometown, she's swept away into a magical land.  She follows the yellow brick road with her companions the Scarecrow, Tin Woodsman, the Cowardly Lion, and her pet robot Rover on a mission to find the Wizard Voltron to get her back home.





	1. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Anna had this incredible idea and it exploded into this! Hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time, far, far away from anything you know, there was a girl and her robot. Robots weren't unusual to have, but there were none as loyal and advanced as this one. The two of them trudged down the street as the girl tilted her small body to the left to guide her hoverboard towards their next customer, a woman by the name of Ms. Haggar, who only had her number because her nephew Shiro was a friend of her brother’s. The girl wasn’t so sure that her presence was required, as the problem that had been described over the phone seemed a lot like a simple case of “I had too many programs running on my holopad and it shut down on me”. But the woman was paying her good money, so it really didn’t matter what the problem was. 

The girl, Pidge, sighed as her small robot, Rover, whirred and beeped to let her know they had reached the address of aforementioned customer. She came to a slow stop and hopped off the board, looking for a place to put it until she was done. Realizing there weren’t any hover stands in this old part of town, she sighed and settled for shoving the board into her backpack.

Pidge walked up to the apartment complex and pressed the buzzer for Mrs. Haggar, or at least that’s what she assumed was supposed to be what was written there, as someone had scrawled over it with green marker to read “MRS. WITCH”. The pair only had to wait about 30 seconds before the gate blared at them and they walked in and up into the complex.

A woman met them at the top of the stairs, and from the looks of it Pidge guessed that she was their customer. She certainly could see where the title “Witch” had come from, what with the long robes and peculiar smell wafting from the open door behind her. Not to mention her nose was about as large and pointed as any ever recorded in history, and it was upturned toward Pidge in a glare that immediately made her groan inside.

“You must be Katie Holt,” Ms. Haggar sneered as Pidge climbed the steps.

“It’s Pidge, actually,” the girl corrected. She really needed to get that changed on her business card, “I’m guessing you’re Ms. Haggar?”

Ms. Haggar hummed, “It’s Mrs, actually.” she continued to sneer as Pidge climbed the last of the steps to stand in front of her. 

Pidge raised an eyebrow and looked over at Rover, trying to figure out if this woman was trying to be demeaning or funny. She believed the former was more accurate.

Mrs. Haggar’s gaze swept over the pair of them and whirled towards the door, “Come along, I want to get this over with as soon as possible. I have much more important things to do than waste my time with my nephew’s technology.”

Pidge sighed and adjusted her round glasses before following Haggar into her apartment. The weird smell only got worse as they walked through the narrow space past the kitchen and into the living room area, where Shiro sat on the couch with a phone pressed against his ear. He was a well-built kind of man, with black hair in an undercut and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, Allura, I know there’s no time, but--,” he caught sight of the three newcomers, “Hey, I have to go, the mechanic is here to help. Love you and see you later.” He hung up the phone and stood up with a smile, “Good to see you again, Katie,” he extended a cyborg prosthetic hand in shake.

Pidge shook it, “Nice to see you too, Shiro. And please, call me Pidge.”

Shiro nodded, “Alright, Pidge.” he smiled at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back. He gestured to the robot hovering beside her, “Who’s this?”

She smiled and pushed her companion forward a bit, “This is Rover. He’s my assistant and best friend. Never had a bug I couldn’t fix, and that’s saying something with the tech these days always glitching.”

He nodded, his bangs flopping in front of his face for a moment, “That is impressive.”

“So what seems to be the problem with your device? I wasn’t sure with your description over the phone as to what happened.”

A snort came from her left, and Pidge had almost forgotten that Mrs. Haggar was there too, “He wasn’t paying any attention to what he was doing because he was working on a project for his girlfriend.” she spat out the last word with distaste.

Shiro sighed, “For the last time, Allura is the perfect example of--”

“Bah!” the older woman threw her hands into the air, “I’ve heard every argument. You cannot change my mind.”

Before Shiro could respond, Pidge interrupted, “Can you please save the family squabbles for after I leave? I’d really just like to get your device fixed and get out of your hair as quickly as I can.” 

“Of course,” the young man conceded, “As my aunt said, I was working on a project with Allura over video chat and accidentally dropped the device into in the kitchen. I put it in rice to try and dry it out, and that made it work for a couple minutes, then it just shut down and won’t come back on.”

“Okay,” Pidge tightened her ponytail, “Is this the device here?” she gestured to the coffee table, where electric parts were all sorted and spread apart.

Shiro nodded as the young mechanic and her bot moved to opposite sides of the table and crouched down to inspect the parts and pieces, dropping her backpack on the ground. Nothing looked terribly damaged, but one of the integral drives was completely the wrong color. “What kind of liquid did you drop it in?”

Mrs. Haggar huffed again, “As if I’d tell you that.”

Pidge blinked and turned to look at the woman. Rover beeped and looked up at the woman as well. “Excuse me?” 

“There’s no way I’m telling you what I put in my experiments. It’s strictly confidential, and I don’t want the likes of you being anywhere near them.”

The mechanic raised her eyebrows, “The likes of me?”

“I am creating something that could change the way this world as we know it works, and I don’t want some little girl to get her hands on it and use it to upgrade her own little toy to waste more time with useless technology.”

“Haggar!” Shiro exclaimed.

Pidge was stunned. No, she was more than stunned, she was angry. “What do you think I am, some kind of hacker?” she challenged, “You called me, not the other way around, lady. So, I think, if my services here are unwanted, then I’ll just take my leave!” she got up and was about to grab her bag when Shiro called after her.

“No, wait! Aunt Haggar, you didn’t really mean any of that, right?”

The older woman didn’t say anything, just glared at Pidge from the top of her large nose. With that, the girl turned and grabbed her backpack, “C’mon Rover, let’s get out of here.”

“Pidge, wait,” Shiro tried to grab her arm.

“Please don’t touch me,” she said instantly and sighed, “Look, I’m sorry about this Shiro. Maybe later you could bring it to my shop and I can get a better look at it.”

The man sighed and nodded in defeat. He turned to Rover, “See you guys later.”

Pidge nodded and started to make her way back through the apartment as she heard Shiro start to argue with his aunt. They passed by the kitchen, and without even realizing what he was doing saw Rover fly in and shoot directly at the stove top, causing the pot on the stove to catch fire.

“What was that?” Haggar demanded suddenly, and she ran into the kitchen to see Pidge standing there, open-mouthed and wide-eyed as the smoke alarm started to ring.

“NO!” the woman screeched, and had she not been so awful just a moment prior, Pidge would’ve almost felt bad for the old lady. 

Rover just beeped triumphantly and flew right back over past Pidge and towards the door.

Mrs. Haggar turned on Pidge, “YOU.”

It was moments like this when Pidge cursed her height and stature; when someone was able to quite literally tower over her in a rage, and she was helpless to stand against it.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING, YOU INSOLENT BRAT!” the woman spat in her face, “YOU’D BETTER GET THAT THING BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND DEACTIVATE IT.”

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me! If you don’t hand over that bot, I’ll bring a damage suit that’ll take your entire livelihood! There’s a law protecting people against raging machines!” 

Mrs. Haggar’s eyes were practically glowing with anger, and it took everything in Pidge just to stand her ground. But as it was, her brain forgot how to make words, so she settled for a rude hand gesture and a sprint back out to the street, where Rover was waiting, ecstatic and jittery.

“I’LL GET YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?” Mrs. Haggar screamed out from the top of her complex, “I’LL GET YOU, MY PRETTY, AND YOUR LITTLE BOT TOO!”

“Nice going, buddy,” Pidge grumbled as she pulled out the hoverboard, “Now we’re going to have a lawsuit on our hands. Not to mention my dad’s gonna kill me!”

They raced along down the street home in silence for a moment.

“Ohhh man you should’ve seen her face though,” she giggled, “It was priceless.”

Rover beeped in agreement, and they laughed the rest of the way home together.

~  
Once they reached the house, Pidge barely had time to open the door before her brother Matt was all up in her face, “What did you do?”

“Nice to see you too, Matt,” Pidge deadpanned, pushing past her older brother into the hallway.

“I’m serious! What happened over at Shiro’s?”

“Why do you think anything happened?” She responded, plugging her hoverboard into the outlet by the door.

“Because Shiro said his aunt is on her way over! And he said she’s pissed!”

“What's going on?” Their father asked, a hint of discouragement in his voice. “Katie, what happened?”

“Nothing happened! Literally nothing. I didn't even fix their bot, I left. End of story.”

There was a knock on the door behind her.

“I wouldn't call that the end of the story, young lady.” The older man said, sneaking past her to open the door. “Oh, hello Mrs. Haggar.”

“You.” She seethed, glaring at Pidge. “Your little robot destroyed my-”

“Your what?” Pidge interrupted. She had no idea what it was that she had been working on, but it definitely wasn't good.

The hag growled, snatching Rover right out of the air. 

“Rover!” she reached out for the bot only to be restrained by her father’s grip.

“This robot is mine now! And I'm going to report it to the authorities! You can kiss this precious beast goodbye!”

“Give him back!” She screamed, being held back by her father as Mrs. Haggar hobbled off their porch.

Matt closed the door. He stared at his sister, concerned for her, wanting to protect her, but not sure how.

“Katie, what happened at that woman’s house?” Their father asked gently.

Pidge shook her head, seeing right through her father’s appeal. She wasn't going to say a word until she got her robot back. Without much effort, she squirmed out of his grip and ran outside. The witch was gone, but she could see Keith’s house in the distance.

Keith.

Pidge ran up to his house and knocked, but didn't bother to wait for an answer. She was always welcome at Keith’s house. Lance was there, as usual.

“Pidge? You okay?” Keith lowered his eyebrows with concern.

“No.”

Lance paused the game they were playing to give her their full attention. “What's goin’ on?”

“You know Shiro’s crazy aunt he’s always talking about?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, looking confused, “What about her?”

“Well,” Pidge fought the urge to cry, “Rover and I went over to fix a bot of hers, and she said some nasty things, I said some clever things, and Rover decided to blast whatever she was working on in her kitchen.”

“Whaaaat?” Lance’s eyes went wide, “I didn’t know Rover had that in him!”

“Yeah, well, long story short Mrs. Haggar took Rover. She said there's a law against robots destroying someone’s property, or, whatever she said, I don't know.”

“That's bullshit,” Lance squawked, “It was probably just a simple malfunction!”

“I know!”

“Sit down, we’ll figure this out.” Keith motioned for her to join them on the couch as Lance’s arm slung over his shoulders. 

With a sigh, Pidge plopped down on the couch with crossed legs, “It's gotta be illegal, right?”

“Depending on how she reports it, maybe not.” Lance answered instead of Keith. He liked to be included in their conversations if he could. Sometimes, though, he couldn't understand what they were talking about. Pidge and Keith had known each other for years, and they had begun to form their own language made up of inside jokes and rolling eyes.

“So what do I have to do to keep Rover?”

“First of all, make sure your robot doesn't destroy stuff,” Keith said, smugly, “and you may want to research what she can do about this whole situation. I mean, what if she can actually get rid of Rover? This is your thing, Pidge, you're the one that can use the internet to get whatever you want. But if you can't figure that out, Hunk might be able to help.”

He was right. She could hack into pretty much anything she wanted. But she was so worried, she really wasn't thinking clearly. Hazel eyes gazed down as she thought about her options: waiting for an outcome, or attacking that witch at the source. “I'm gonna go get my robot back.”

“Please be careful?” Keith asked, and his question stopped Pidge in her tracks.

She turned to find Keith looking at her the same way Matt did. And Lance, who was resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder, with worry in his eyes. Yeah, Lance was annoying, but he cared about Keith, so she didn't care. “I'll be careful. I'll let you know if something happens.”

Keith nodded.

Pidge continued out the door, a huge gust of wind making it hard to close the door behind her. Scratch that, gusts of wind. “Whoa…” Above her, dark clouds formed, and rain was falling a few miles away. She needed to get Rover.

The path to Mrs. Haggar’s house was unfamiliar. Pidge tried to pay attention to where she was going, as well as researching ways to keep the old hag from taking her robot. Keeping one eye on her phone, she made her way through the woods to Mrs. Haggar’s lair. Or, at least, she tried to. With a storm brewing above her and her attention divided, it was hard to find her way. She ended up at some strange shack she’d seen before, but wasn't sure which way to go to get home. Maybe she could ask for directions?

The shack was small, and dry, and dusty. There were tools and bits of scrap metal scattered everywhere, and--

“Hello?”

Pidge gasped. She hadn't seen the old man standing in the corner. “H-hi, I need to know where I am…”

“Well, this is my old scrap shop. But a more important question is, why aren't you at home? A terrible storm is just beginning outside.”

“This nasty old lady wants to take my robot, and I have to stop her,” Pidge crossed her arms, “But that's none of your business.”

“You're worried. I can see it in your eyes.”

“...yeah, so?”

“Your family is worried about you. Your parents. Your brother. They're wondering why you haven't come home.” The old man said, examining Pidge.

“Wait, how do you know that?”

“Your home is just east of here. Hurry, before the storm hits!”

“...thanks.” The girl said warily, backing out of the shack. If she could get home, Matt could help. If she could just get home.

The winds were picking up, and rain was starting to fall on her face as she ran. The light was leaving the sky, which made it harder to see with every passing minute. 

Almost there.

The rain turned from scattered drops to a heavy downpour within seconds. Pidge ran faster, it was just a little bit further until she could be safe inside her house. She ran up the porch and yanked the door open. Matt’s room was downstairs. If they were going to stop Mrs. Haggar, they would have to hurry.

“Katie! There you are!”

“Dad?” She stopped halfway down the stairs to turn around, but her wet shoes sent her flying down the remaining steps instead.

“Katie!”

With a thud, her head slammed into the wall. “Ouch…”

Thunder crashed outside. The windows busted open.

“I-is there a tornado outside or something?” She asked.

No one answered her.

Pidge forced herself to go to the windows and look outside, and get an answer for herself. The wind and rain was the same, but something was different. Where did the ground go? And the faint silhouette of Keith’s house? “Matt? Dad? What's going on?!”

Again, she got no reply.

She watched the clouds get closer until suddenly, they were below her. Stars surrounded the house instead. “Whoa, what is happening?!”

This time, she heard beeping behind her.

“Rover?” Pidge gasped. She turned her focus from the window to the little robot behind her, “Oh my god, Rover, I’m so glad you're safe buddy!”

The little bot chirped happily in her arms.

“Do you know where we are?”

Rover started to answer, but a bright light flooded the room that interrupted Pidge’s attention.

Hazel eyes stared out the window. Among the stars, a giant wormhole shined in front of her. And the house was being pulled in. “Rover…?” She held onto him tight.

And suddenly, everything was calm.

Pidge didn't remember falling down, but she had to push herself off the floor to look out the window again. Rover was still there, thankfully, but everything else was much different. She rushed upstairs and opened the front door.

A small village sat outside. Tiny houses and brightly colored flowers lined a yellow brick road. “Where am I…”


	2. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge meets some…interesting characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are amazing. Really, your responses to chapter one were great; thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next installment

Pidge carefully stepped onto her porch, taking in the colorful land around her. Everything seemed small, even compared to her, “This definitely isn't home…” 

 

Rover beeped quietly in agreement.

 

“What is this place…?”

 

“Why, this is Arus.”

 

Pidge gasped and spun around. There was a young woman standing behind her with pointed ears and curly white hair wearing a regal blue gown, “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Allura. The Arusians summoned me here to find out if you're a good witch, or a bad witch.” She said, voice soft.

 

“I’m not a witch,” Pidge was indignant, “Do I look like a witch to you? Witches are old and ugly.”

 

Allura laughed. Other voices laughed too, but Pidge couldn't tell where they came from, “Well, I’m a witch. You see, the Wicked Wizard of the East ruled Arus until you came. Now, that's all that is left of him.” She gestured to the base of Pidge’s house with a wand nearly as long as Pidge’s short arms.

 

Her eyes followed the witch’s motions and saw nothing but a strange purple hand sticking out from under the house. It was holding some kind of weapon, but Pidge couldn't tell what it was. “I-I didn't mean to! I don't even know how I got here!”

 

“It's quite alright, dear one. You've freed the Arusians! Come out, everyone, the Wicked Wizard is dead!” and without further adieu began to sing,

_ “Come out, come out, wherever you are and meet the young lady, _

_ who fell from a star. _

_ She fell from the sky, she fell very far. _

_ She brings you good news. Or haven't you heard? _

_ When she fell out of the sky _

_ A miracle occurred!” _

 

“Huh?” Pidge looked down as dozens upon dozens of strange creatures scrambled out of the bushes and surrounded her. They were maybe two feet tall, three at best, all with weird snail shell-like curls on their heads. They reminded her a bit of some kind of reptile, but much cuter and friendlier.  They all stared up at her with big eyes and childlike grins.

 

“So if you're not the witch, is it this?” Allura tilted her head, pointing at Rover with her sparkly wand.

 

“What? Oh, no, this is just my robot, Rover. And, I'm Pidge.”

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Pidge. What miracle brought you here?” Allura asked with a smile.

 

“It really was no miracle. The wind began to switch, and suddenly the hinges started to unhitch,” She recalled, “I guess my house landed here on this Wizard after that.”

 

“Let the joyous news spread, the wicked old Wizard, at last, is dead!” Allura proclaimed, and all the Arusians cheered.

 

“Whoa-” Pidge gasped, suddenly being carried up onto a higher platform.

 

“We thank you, almighty Pidge!” One of the largest Arusians said, “As chief of the Arusians, we offer you the dance of gratitude! Hoorah!”

 

“Yee!”

 

Pidge giggled, finding the sight of all the weird creatures dancing rather amusing. Then they started to sing, and she nearly couldn’t hold in her laughter; they were just too freaking cute.

 

_ “Ding Dong! The Wizard’s dead. Which old gizzard? The Wicked Wizard!  _

_ Ding Dong! The Wicked One is dead! _

_ Wake up you sleepyhead, rub your eyes, get out of bed! _

_ Wake up, the Wicked Wizard’s dead. He's gone where the goblins go, _

_ Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out! _

_ Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low. _

_ Let them know _

_ The Wicked One is dead!” _

 

“ENOUGH!” A new voice shouted, loud and shrill.

 

Pidge looked up in shock to see an old woman standing on a small rooftop.  Her skin was completely green, and she wore a long black dress, complete with a ridiculous pointed witch’s hat. But, underneath that hat, sat a familiar long and bulbous nose. The woman looked extremely similar to an old hag she knew back home. Either way, she was somehow terrifying. 

 

“Allura? I thought you said she was dead!” Pidge yelled.

 

“That was the Wizard! This is the Wicked Witch of the West,” the young witch responded, blue eyes trained on the newcomer, “You killed her brother, the Wicked Wizard of the East.  But she's much worse.”

 

“Who killed the Wizard of the East?!” The witch screamed, running up to Pidge, “Was it you?!”

 

Pidge threw up her hands to defend herself, “It was an accident, I swear! My house just landed on him, I'm sorry!”

 

“Well I can cause accidents too!” the old hag raised her hand, and an orb of energy started to generate in the air right below her outstretched hand. 

 

“Wait!” Allura interjected, “Aren't you forgetting about the Black Bayard?”

 

Pidge lowered her eyes to her hand as she felt something materialize in her palm out of nowhere.  It was a strange looking device, and as she held it the form of it changed into that of a small triangular blade.

 

“What the--?” she stumbled back and stared at the weapon in her hand.

 

The green witch’s face turned a little brown as her cheeks flushed in frustration and outrage, “NO!” she whirled on Allura, “How  _ dare _ you!  Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

 

The young witch stood straight and sure, like a queen, “I did nothing, the Bayard chose her.  You know as well as I that the Bayard chooses the user, not the other way around.”

 

The old witch snarled and turned back to glare at Pidge, “This isn’t over, little girl! I’ll get you, and that Bayard, and your little bot, too!”

 

And with a swish of her cloak, the Wicked Witch disappeared.

 

Pidge stared at the blade in her grip and turned to Allura, “Ummm, does anybody care to explain to me what the heck just happened?”

 

Allura ignored her, “It is no longer safe for you here,” she turned to face Pidge, “You must travel to Altea, where the Wizard Voltron resides.”

 

“Wait,  _ another _ Wizard?” she shook her head. How many magical beings  _ were _ there in this weird land?

 

“Yes, but I can guarantee that this one is certainly good, and that he will help you get home quickly and safely,” she smiled, “Now, the way to Altea is long and fraught with potential dangers, but this Bayard will protect you.”

 

Rover beeped and flew into Allura’s face.

 

The witch giggled and patted the bot gently, “And of course, you have your friend here to protect you as well.”

 

Pidge wanted to argue, but found that she couldn’t, “Okay.  How do I get to this Altea or whatever?”

 

Allura smiled, “Why, my dear, all you must do is follow the yellow brick road,” she pointed to the east, where indeed a road made of yellow bricks led straight and true.

 

Pidge turned to look at Rover and shrugged, “As good a plan as any, I guess.”

 

The Arusians, who had decided to make a reappearance, cheered and began singing again,

 

_ “ _ _ Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road! _

_ Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow, the yellow brick road! _

_ Follow the yellow brick follow the yellow brick follow the yellow brick road! _

_ You're off to see the wizard, _

_ The wonderful Wizard of Altea! _

_ You'll find he is the Wizard of Wiz if ever there Wiz there was _

_ The Wizard of Altea is one because, because, because, because, because, because, Because of the wonderful things he does! _

_ You're off to see the wizard, _

_ The wonderful Wizard of Altea!” _

 

And with that tune forever going to be stuck in her head, Pidge started walking in the direction of the road, with nothing but her backpack, the bayard, and Rover by her side.

 

As they walked along, they started to pass large fields of grain and corn, the stalks nearly as green as her shirt and fruit nearly as yellow as the road she walked on.  Suddenly, though, they had to come to a stop. 

 

“Shoot, now which way should we go?” Pidge mumbled, hoping Rover could provide some insight. In front of them sat a corn field that divided the yellow path in two.

 

“That way is pretty nice.”

 

She gasped and looked at Rover, “Who said that?”

 

Rover started buzzing as a warning to Pidge: be careful.

 

“Or, you know, that way is also kinda cool.”

 

They turned to the scarecrow that was posted on the corner of the field. He had his left arm raised, pointing to the path.

 

“No way. Scarecrows can't talk, Rover, not even in this weird place.”

 

“Of course, people go both ways. I know I do.”

 

Pidge stared at the scarecrow. His arms were now crossed, pointing both ways. He looked a lot like… “Lance?”

 

“Lance? Who's Lance?” The scarecrow tilted his head, arms still crossed.

 

“Holy crow, you  _ did  _ talk!” Pidge ran up to him, trying to figure out how on earth a scarecrow was speaking to her.

 

“Crow? Where?!”

 

She couldn't help but laugh at that. “Nowhere, sorry. Can you just tell me which way to go to get to Altea? I need to see the Wizard.”

 

“I wish I could help, but I can't tell you.”

 

“Why? Can't you make up your mind?”

 

“Nope! That's the problem. I  _ can't _ make up my mind. I don't have a brain. Only straw…” he sighed.

 

Rover beeped, sounding confused.

 

Pidge frowned. “How can you talk if you don't have a brain?”

 

“I dunno.” The scarecrow shrugged. “But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking.”

 

“Heh, you got that right. I'm Pidge.”

 

“Hello Pidge.” He smiled. “How are you?”

 

“Uh, I guess, given my current situation, I'm doing pretty well.” She shrugged. “And you?”

 

“Could be better. It’s really tiring being stuck on this pole all day.”

 

“Oh, here, let me help.” Pidge brought the bayard to the ropes that kept the scarecrow tied to the pole, and carefully cut him down.

 

“Whoa!” He yelped. His legs gave out, and he sat there on the ground trying to catch his bearings.

 

She gasped, “You just lost a bunch of straw, are you okay?”

 

“What? Oh yeah, totally, I just stuff it right back in.”

 

“Can you walk?” Pidge grabbed his hands and helped him to his feet.

 

“Uh, kinda. But don't worry, I got this.”

 

Pidge looked him over. An idea bubbled in her mind, “Hey, I’m going to see the Wizard. Do you want to come with? We could help each other.”

 

“Really? If we get to see the Wizard, maybe I could ask him for a brain!”

 

She chuckled, and Rover chirped next to her. “What would you do if you had a brain?”

 

The scarecrow pondered for a moment, stroking his chin in thought. “Hm. Well…

_ “I could while away the hours _ __  
_ Conferrin' with the flowers, _ __  
_ Consulting with the rain; _ __  
_ And my head I'd be a scratchin' _ __  
_ While my thoughts are busy hatchin' _ __  
_ If I only had a brain. _ __  
_ I'd unravel ev'ry riddle for my  _ __  
_ Individdle _ _  
_ __ In trouble or in pain.”

 

Pidge laughed. She wasn't much of a singer. In fact, the amount of songs she had to hear today was kind of making her gag. But… the tune the scarecrow made up was catchy.  So she sang along,

“ _ With the thoughts that you'll be thinkin' _ __  
_ You could be another Lincoln _ _  
_ __ If you only had a brain.”

 

He chuckled, skipping around her. 

_ “Oh, I, could tell you why  _ __  
_ The oceans near the shore _ __  
_ I could think of things I'd never _ __  
_ Thunk before, _ _  
_ __ And then I'd sit down and think some more.”

The scarecrow sat with a wide smile. He was quite animated for someone without a brain.

_ I would not be just a muffin', _ __  
_ My head all full of stuffin', _ __  
_ My heart all full of pain; _ __  
_ And perhaps I'd deserve you and be _ __  
_ Even worthy even you _ _  
_ __ If I only had a brain.”

He took Pidge’s hand and twirled her around as he ended his song.

 

“Well, you know, if scarecrows back home could dance like that, the crows would never come back to the fields. I probably wouldn't either.”

 

“Home? Where is that?” Lance frowned.

 

“That's where I live. And that's why I'm going to see the Wizard, he can help me get there.” 

 

Rover beeped in agreement.

 

The scarecrow eyed the robot with curiosity.

 

“But… maybe you shouldn't come with. There's a witch mad at me and I don't want you to get hurt.”

 

He scoffed. “I'm not afraid of some witch. The only thing I'm afraid of is fire, maybe. But, that's because I'm basically kindling.”

 

“Yeah, I don't blame you for that.”

 

“But I’d still face a forest fire for the chance to get a brain! Please let me come with you?”

 

“...sure. You can come with.”

 

“YES!” He cheered. “How do we get there?”

 

“Well, I was just told to follow this road, and it’d take me to Altea.”

 

“Hmm,” the scarecrow smirked, and much to Pidge’s horror began to sing again,

 

_ “Follow the yellow brick road, _

_ Follow the yellow brick road, _

_ Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road. _

_ Follow the rainbow over the stream,  _

_ Follow the fellow who follows a dream, _

_ Follow, follow, follow, follow,  _

_ Follow the yellow brick road.” _

 

“Ohhh, no, you know that song too?” she exclaimed.

 

“Why of course! Do you know how many Arusians travel this way towards Altea? They never stop singing and dancing; it’s quite adorable actually.” He started to dance similarly to that of the Arusians before and nearly fell over, as he had no skeleton.  She ran to catch him before he fell completely, and he just started skipping and tugging her down the road.

 

_ “We're off to see the Wizard,  _

_ The wonderful Wizard of Altea! _

_ We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was. _

_ If ever, oh ever a Wiz there was,  _

_ The Wizard of Altea is one because, because, because, because, because, because, _

_ Because of the wonderful things he does!” _

 

“I am not skipping with you down this road.” Pidge stated, firmly planting her feet on the ground.

 

“Awh, come on!  It’s a long way to Altea; we’ve got to find  _ some _ way to pass the time!”

 

Pidge wanted to continue to argue, but something about the way this scarecrow looked so much like Lance made her link her arm through his, “Okay, fine.  I’ll skip.  But I’m not singing.”

 

The straw man’s face lit up, “That’s fine, I can sing loud enough for the both of us!”

 

Indeed he could, and it was a good thing this scarecrow had a good voice, because otherwise Pidge would’ve blown the brains she owned out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know we couldn't write a Wizard of Oz story without singing, right? X)  
> Thank you so much for reading; it really does mean a lot to us.
> 
> If you want you can come scream at the both of us on tumblr
> 
> Anna: voltron-assemble.tumblr.com  
> Cait: nerdy-cait05.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again! <3


	3. "Oil can, it's—I NEED MY OIL CAN!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain mullet-haired metal man joins the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it starts to get gay—I mean good.

After nearly two hours of skipping and singing, Pidge was about ready to unstuff this Scarecrow full of straw, no matter _how_ much his burlap face looked like Lance’s.  The only things stopping her from doing so was that 1) she didn’t really want to be alone, and 2) they were slowly but surely approaching a forest that did not look very friendly.  The trees had started appearing in random places once the fields had thinned, and as they kept skipping the trees started popping up more frequently.  Pidge hadn’t said anything to him as he didn’t seem to be concerned, but she wondered if that had more to do with his lack of brains than his knowledge of the terrain.

 

She was about to say something to the Scarecrow when she looked up and saw that the trees they were walking past were full of ripe, juicy red apples.  With a loud gurgle her stomach reminded her that the last thing she had eaten had been a poptart at home….maybe twelve hours ago?  She wasn’t sure, but she did know that she was going to need sustenance soon.

 

The Scarecrow seemed to hear her stomach’s sudden remark and stopped his skipping, “Do you want to grab a bite?  We’ve been walking for a long time, and I know you flesh and bone kids need energy and whatnot to survive.”

 

Pidge raised an eyebrow at that, “You sure you don’t have a brain?”

 

The Scarecrow looked at her a bit funny, “Last I checked the amount of information I have up here could fit onto a paper airplane.”

 

Pidge just turned to Rover and rolled her eyes before reaching up to grab an apple, only to have a branch smack her hand. “Ouch!”

 

“Keep off!” a voice yelled at her.

 

“Wh--” she stared at the tree, “Was that the _tree_?”

 

“Yes, it was the tree!” the voice yelled again, “What do you think you’re doing? Grabbing my apples like that?”

 

She stared open-mouthed at the wood for a moment before responding.  Of course, why _wouldn’t_ the tree be able to talk?  She was traveling with a walking, talking _Scarecrow_ for crying out loud. “Well, we’ve been walking a long way so now we’re hungry and-”

 

“Oh, I see!” the tree interrupted, “Well, tell me little missy, how would you like it if someone came up and started picking things off of _you_ , hmmmmm?”

 

“I-” she thought for a moment, “I guess that’d be annoying.”

 

“C’mon, Pidge,” the Scarecrow said, appearing beside her, “You don’t want any of _those_ apples anyway.”

 

“What do you mean?” the tree asked.

 

“Well, you see, Pidge here isn’t a fan of little green worms, and it seems your apples are full of them,” the Scarecrow said, winking discreetly at her.

 

“WHY YOU-” the tree yelled and started hurling apples through the air towards them.  Surprisingly, the plants had pretty good aim, and as she and Scarecrow ran through the forest they were clonked on the head a good amount.

 

One apple went soaring above and over her head though, and it landed just around a large tree with a strange, almost metallic sound.  She ran around, searching for the apple and source of the noise.

 

“Woah!” she came to a screeching stop and just barely avoided having her nose chopped off by a large, rusty axe.  And connected to that rusty axe was a rusted arm, connected to a torso, connected to a head...

 

Pidge’s jaw hung open, “Lance! You gotta come see this!”

 

The Scarecrow popped around the other side of the tree and frowned, “Who?”

 

“Sorry, Scarecrow,” she shook her head, “But look at this!” she turned to face the object in front of her, Rover floating up beside her with an appreciative beep.

 

Scarecrow swung his long limbs around to look at it as well, “Why, it’s a man!”

 

“A man made out of tin, from the looks of it!”  she responded, and rapped her knuckles on his torso. It made the same hollow noise as when the apple must’ve hit it.

 

Scarecrow stepped back and appraised the Tinman, circling him slowly. “Does this guy have a...metal mullet?”

 

Pidge stood on her tiptoes and looked closer at the face of the Tinman, and she barely suppressed a laugh, recognizing that particular mullet and sarcastic face, “Yeah, he sure does!”

 

“Looks pretty dumb, wouldn’t you say?” he responded, frowning.

 

A strange, disgruntled noise came from the metal Keith look-a-like.

 

“What was that?” Pidge asked, staring around at the forest.

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s coming from mullet-head here.”

 

Oh, of course, because talking metal made sense! Rover beeped in confusion.

 

More disgruntled noises.

 

“Did you say something?” Pidge asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

 

The noise sounded again, this time more insistent, and it sounded an awful lot like…

 

“I think he’s saying ‘oil can’,” she finally translated.

 

Scarecrow frowned, “Oil can what?”

 

“Hmm,” she looked around, and on a nearby tree stump saw a can made out of the same metal as the man with a spout made for pouring, “Oh!” she walked over and grabbed it, the Tinman’s grunting getting more excited, “Here it is.  Where would you like to be oiled first?”

 

The Tinman rolled his eyes and grunted exactly the same way Keith did whenever she asked a dumb question.

 

“I’m pretty sure he said his mouth,” Scarecrow took the can out of her hands and poured oil on one side of the Tinman’s jaw, “here, you get the other side.”

 

After squirting the oil on both sides of his jaw, the Tinman creaked his mouth open, “Q-q-quiznack!” he sighed, “I can talk again! Could you oil my arms, please, and my elbows?” he groaned as Pidge and Scarecrow worked as quickly as they could to obey his requests. Once the arm holding the axe was well oiled, Pidge grabbed it and extended it with a loud _creak!_ and he cried out.

 

“Oh, did that hurt?” Pidge asked, concerned.

 

“No,” the Tinman panted, “that feels awesome. I’ve held that axe up for ages!”

 

“How’d this even happen?” Scarecrow asked, oiling his other arm.

 

“Well, about a year ago, I was chopping down that tree right there,” the Tinman gestured to the half-cut tree in front of them, “when all of a sudden it started to rain, and in the middle of a chop, I rusted solid. Been that way ever since.  Agh!” the last exclamation came from Scarecrow extending his newly oiled arm.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized.

 

“Well,” Pidge brushed a leaf out of his hair, “you’re perfect now.”

 

“Could one of you please get my neck? It’s so tight you wouldn’t _believe_.”

 

Scarecrow snorted, “If I can even get to it under your sorry excuse for a haircut.”

 

“Hey, my chest may be hollow and heartless, but that doesn’t mean you can diss my hair!” Tinman argued back as Scarecrow worked around the mullet.

 

“What?” Pidge asked as Rover beeped beside her in confusion.

 

“Yeah, well,” Tinman huffed, “when the tinsmith made me, he forgot to give me a heart.”

 

Pidge and Scarecrow looked at each other and said in unison, “No heart?”

 

Tinman shook his head, now that his neck was freed, “No heart,” he stumbled backward as Scarecrow oiled his legs and he tried to walk and sighed mournfully, “All hollow...

_“When a man's an empty kettle_

_He should be on his mettle_

_And yet I'm torn apart_

_Just because I'm presumin'_

_That I could be a human_

_If I only had a heart.”_

 

Pidge sighed. Again with the singing?

 

_“I'd be tender, I'd be gentle_

_And awful sentimental_

_Regarding love and art_

_I'd be friends with the sparrows_

_And the boy that shoots the arrows_

_If I only had a heart.”_

 

The Tinman turned to Scarecrow and winked at that, and it took everything in Pidge not to laugh at the straw man’s stunned expression.

 

_“Picture me a balcony_

_Above a voice sings low...”_

 

And out of nowhere a voice sang out,

_“Wherefore art thou, Romeo?”_

 

The three of them looked at each other, shrugged, and Tinman continued,

_“Just to register emotion, jealousy, devotion_

_And really feel the part_

_I could stay young and chipper_

_And I'd lock it with a zipper_

_If I only had a heart”_

 

He sighed, “But what’re you gonna do? It’s not like anyone around here can _make_ me a heart.”

 

Pidge pondered for a moment, weighing out their options, “Hey, Scarecrow… maybe we can bring him with us. He can ask the Wizard for a heart.”

 

“You're going to see the Wizard?” The Tinman asked, wonder in his eyes.

 

“Yeah. I want to go home, and Lance--I mean, the Scarecrow needs a brain,” Pidge answered, “I don't suppose you would want to come? It could be dangerous.”

 

“He probably couldn't take it, Pidge.” The Scarecrow crossed his arms, “I mean, we do have a witch on our tails.”

 

“What? Of course I can handle it. I want to come with!” He mirrored the scarecrow’s position.

 

Pidge sighed. She forgotten how much Keith and Lance used to bicker before they started dating, and it would be strange to see them act that way again, even if they weren't exactly… human. “I'm sure we’ll all be fine. Do you want to come with, Tinman?”

 

He looked back and forth between the girl and the scarecrow before nodding, “I would love to come with you.”

 

“Great!” the Scarecrow grinned, “In that case, weeeee’re off to see the-”

 

“No more singing!” Pidge whined.

 

The Scarecrow pouted.

 

“Oh, were you the one I heard earlier? You have a nice voice.” The Tinman smiled.

 

Pidge didn't know scarecrows could blush, but this one certainly did. She facepalmed, already regretting what she was about to say, “...okay fine, you can sing.”

 

The Scarecrow beamed from ear to ear and hooked one arm with Pidge and the other with the Tinman, and started skipping.

 

_“We're off to see the Wizard,_

_The wonderful Wizard of Altea!_

_We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was._

_If ever, oh ever a Wiz there was,_

_The Wizard of Altea is one because, because, because, because, because, because,_

_Because of the wonderful things he does!”_

 

Oh the things she did for her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 99% sure we're all Pidge in this chapter: hungry, confused, and can't deal with how freaking gay our boys are.
> 
> I(Cait) had so much fun writing this chapter; I've loved the "Oil Can" scene ever since I was little and it was cool to be able to bring it to life in a new way.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	4. What the Cheese?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unless you've lived in some sort of black hole away from everything, you can guess who we meet next on our journey….he's a real Hunk of an animal. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready to meet someone you probably weren't expecting

Thankfully for Pidge and Rover, they didn’t have to suffer through much of the Scarecrow’s singing and the Tinman’s heart eyes, because the trees around them quickly became dark and looming. The shadows stretched and shifted through the dim sunlight, and Pidge was very thankful for the small beam of green light coming from Rover’s robotic eye.  They all stopped skipping and started slowly walking down the path, Pidge gripping tighter to the straw limb she held.  She could just hear the clatter and clang of the Tinman’s movements over the strange noises of the forest.

 

“I don’t like this,” Pidge shuddered, “It’s dark and creepy here.”

 

“Of course I don’t know, but,” the Scarecrow gulped, trying to put on a brave face, “I think it’ll get darker before it gets lighter.”

 

The Tinman nodded in agreement, his mullet and shoulders clanging noisily.

 

“Do…” she didn’t want to ask it, but had to, “Do you think we’ll met any wild animals?”

 

“We might,” the Tinman muttered.

 

“Animals that--that eat straw?” Scarecrow stopped, turning to Tinman.

 

The Tinman looked torn for a moment, as if pondering whether to answer honestly, “Some, but mostly lions and tiger and bears.”

 

“Lions?” Pidge speculated.

 

“And tigers?” Scarecrow whimpered.

 

“And bears,” Tinman confirmed.

 

“Oh quiznak.” Pidge sighed. “Lions and tigers and bears…”

 

“Lions and tigers and bears.” The scarecrow repeated.

 

“Lions and tigers and--”

 

“AHH!!!”

 

Scarecrow and the Tinman gasped and clung to each other while Pidge actually used her head and ran to hide in the trees. Whatever just screamed at them, it was loud and scary.

 

It was a lion.

 

“Put em up, man! I-I’ll fight you with my hands tied!” The lion yelled, holding up his fists in a fighting position.

 

“Just leave us alone, okay?” Tinman frowned, separating himself from Scarecrow.

 

“Fight me, you big old piece of scrap metal.” The lion growled. “Or you! Lopsided sack of hay!”

 

“Whoa, that's crossing the line, buddy!” Scarecrow squawked.

 

The Tinman nudged him. “Yeah, teach him a lesson!”

 

“W-why don't  _ you _ teach him, Tinman?” 

 

“Well I barely even know him!” He retorted. 

 

Scarecrow didn't get a chance to reply before Rover flew up in the lion’s face and beeped.

 

“Hey!” The lion yelled, and started chasing the robot.

 

“Leave my robot alone!” Pidge cried. She jumped out from her hiding spot and yanked the lion’s tail. 

 

“Ow! What did you do that for?!” He turned and held his tail gently, sticking out his bottom lip.

 

“For chasing my robot and threatening my friends!”

 

“I didn't hurt them.” He pointed out.

 

“Well you tried to!” She yelled. “You're just a coward!”

 

“Y-you're right, I am a coward…” the lion sulked. “I don't have any courage, none at all… look at the circles under my eyes! I haven't slept in days!”

 

“Have you tried counting sheep?” Tinman frowned.

 

“I would, but they creep me out!”

 

“Well, that sucks.” The scarecrow grabbed Pidge by the shoulder. “Don't you think the Wizard could help him too?”

 

Pidge looked at the lion, and suddenly, she realized just how similar he looked to her friend, Hunk. It was hard to see with all the fur and whiskers, but yeah, it was definitely Hunk. “I would love it if he could come. Hey, Lion? Would you like to come with us to see the Wizard Voltron? He's going to give Tinman a heart, Scarecrow a brain, and he's going to send me home. He could probably give you some courage too.”

 

“Won't you be embarrassed to be seen with me, a cowardly  _ lion? _ ” 

 

“What? No way.” Pidge patted his arm.

 

Lion smiled a little. “Gee, that's awfully nice of you guys. I've just been holding it in so long…”

 

“You can let it out now!” The scarecrow smiled encouragingly.

 

Pidge had a feeling that meant the lion was going to sing. And she was right. So, as the lion started his song, she just linked their arms and started down the path again.

 

_ “Yeh, it's sad, believe me, Missy _

_ When you're born to be a sissy _

_ Without the vim and verve. _

 

_ But I could change my habits, _

_ Never more be scared of rabbits, _

_ If I only had the nerve. _

 

_ I'm afraid there's no denying _

_ I'm just an awful dandy-lion _

_ A fate I don't deserve. _

_ But I could show my prowess _

_ Be a lion, not a mouse _

_ If I only had the nerve _

 

_ Oh I'd be in my stride _

_ A king down to the core _

_ Oh I roar the way I never roared before _

_ And then I'd rrwuff _

_ And roar some more _

_ I would show the dinosaurus _

_ Who's king around the forus _

_ A king they's better serve _

_ And with my regal beezer _

_ I could be another Caesar _

_ If I only had the nerve _

_ I'd be brave as a blizzard.” _

 

_ “I'd be gentle as a lizard.” _ Tinman tottered.

 

_ “I'd be clever as a gizzard.”  _ Scarecrow sighed.

 

“If the Wizard is a Wizard who will serve?” Pidge pondered.

 

_ “Then I'm sure to get a brain.”  _

 

_ “A heart.”  _

 

“A home.”

 

_ “The nerve.” _

 

_ “We're off to see the Wizard,  _

_ The wonderful Wizard of Altea! _

_ We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was. _

_ If ever, oh ever a Wiz there was,  _

_ The Wizard of Altea is one because, because, because, because, because, because, _

_ Because of the wonderful things he does!” _

 

Pidge found herself giggling as they skipped along, the excitement and joy coming from her companions infectious.

 

~

 

Meanwhile, far away in the west….

 

The green witch stirred the potion in her cauldron, mumbling to herself and cackling. She looked over her shoulder to see her head soldier, a flying monkey who used to be a man, return from flight.  He landed quietly in front of her giant crystal ball and looked at her with glowing yellow eyes, ready to serve.

 

“And now, my beauty, something with poison in it, I think.” the Witch said to him.

 

The monkey cocked his head at her, uncomprehending.

 

“Poison in it, I say!  Encrypted to the eye and soothing to the smell!” she chuckled throatily, “Juniberries.  Juniberry flowers will put them to sleep.”

 

The monkey who used to be a man stared at the crystal as its image swirled purple, green, and then revealed the five travelers skipping and singing along the yellow brick road.

 

~

 

They finally reached the end of the forest, and as they emerged out of the trees, Pidge looked out over the expansive fields and saw a city skyline just in the distance.

 

“Look! It’s Altea!” she pointed out across the fields, “We’re almost there!”

 

The five of them paused for a moment, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Just like I knew it would be,” Scarecrow sighed.

 

“Yeah,” Tinman agreed, but Pidge was pretty sure he wasn’t looking at the city. 

 

She smirked as the Lion beside her sniffed, “C’mon, let’s get going before--nope, too late, I’m already crying!” and he broke into sobs, “It’s just so beautiful!”

 

“He really must be a wonderful wizard to live in a city like that,” Tinman commented.

 

Pidge certainly hoped so. Though all this had been fun and...different, she really wanted to get back home, and quickly.  The brick road ended about three feet in front of them to make way for field upon field of bright purple flowers.  If she squinted, she could see that the road resumed at the end of the flowers leading up to the city.

 

“Hey, mullet man, bet I can run through these Altean juniberry fields faster than you,” Scarecrow said, turning to their companion.

 

Tinman raised an eyebrow, “Is that a challenge, burlap for brains?”

 

“You know it, tin face!”

 

“Bring it on!” and the two of them started galloping through the fields, laughing and shoving each other.  It made Pidge’s heart ache with homesickness.

 

“So, uh, how long have they been together?” the Lion asked her.

 

“About four hours.”

 

The animal seemed slightly shocked at that, but he was shocked at everything.

 

“Come on, let’s go after them before Keith rips out Lance’s stuffing.”

 

And with that she, the Lion, and Rover started racing through the juniberries after their companions.  Shortly, though, fatigue started to creep through her body, making her limbs heavy and her thoughts sluggish.  She gave a great yawn, and when she heard a loud roar beside her, saw that Lion was feeling the same.  A part of her brain that was still working screamed at her that something was very wrong, that there was no reason for her to be this exhausted, that there was something else at work, but the sweet smell of the juniberry flowers made her feel so sleepy.  All Pidge wanted to do was lie down and take a quick nap.

 

“Hey!” Tinman yelled back to the two of them, “Come on, you slowpokes, let’s get moving!”

 

“I--” Pidge responded, “I can’t run anymore, I’m just--” she yawned.

 

“Come on, give me your arms and I’ll help you the rest of the way,” Scarecrow called, flopping his way back towards her.

 

“No, please, just let me rest for a minute…” she then collapsed to the ground on the soft flowers, their scent lulling her into a deep sleep.

 

“Oh, nope, no, no, no, no, you can’t rest now!” Scarecrow argued, holding up a finger, “We’re nearly to Altea and the Wizard!”

 

The Lion stumbled over to the three of them with a yawn, bleary-eyed and drooling, “Come to think of it, a few winks wouldn’t be so bad…” he leaned on Tinman’s shoulder.

 

“Agh no! Your drool is gonna rust me all over again!” the metal man yelled as he pushed the beast off of him.

 

“Oh, no, don’t you start this too!” Scarecrow yelled at the wobbling Lion, trying to keep him upright.

 

“Scarecrow, can you carry Pidge while I lead the big guy here?”

 

Scarecrow shrugged, “I don’t think I could, but I could try!” he bent over to pick her up, and Lion keeled over into the flowers with a big  _ thud _ .

 

“Quiznak, this is bad!” Tinman started to freak, looking back and forth between the snoring figures.

 

“Tinman, help me!” Scarecrow yelled, trying with all his might to move Pidge.  He could get his arms under her, but without any bones it was quite difficult to have any sort of leverage. Rover beeped entreatingly.

 

“I can’t budge her an inch!” he finally yelled, spinning around to look at the small bot, “This has got to be a spell or something!”

 

“That Wicked whatever you guys were talking about earlier!” Tinman exclaimed, “What’re we gonna do?” he clanged his axe to his chest in a frantic rhythm, “HELP! SOMEBODY!”

 

“Oh shut your quiznak!” Scarecrow yelled back, “There’s no one around to hear it!”

 

“YOU’RE NOT USING THAT WORD CORRECTLY. HELP!”

 

“WHAT WORD?” Scarecrow screamed over the racket Tinman was making with all of his clanging.

 

“THAT ONE. HELP!”

 

“AAA--WHAT DO WE DO?--HELP!--AAAAAAAAA” the two of them ran around, Rover screeching in his robotic way.

 

Unbeknownst to the screaming boys and robot, Allura the Good Witch had heard their frantic pleas.  She waved her wand and, with a smile, the sky over the Juniberry fields became dark and cloudy, and in an instant, thick, white snow was falling from the skies.

 

“What’s this?” Scarecrow asked, noticing the flurries, “Is this snow? Maybe it’ll help!”

 

Pidge flinched as the ice hit her face, and she started to squirm awake. Rover started nudging her with concern.

 

“Pidge?  Pidge!  It  _ is  _ helping!”

 

The girl groaned and sat up as Lion beside her did the same.

 

“Ugggggh,” Lion burped, “Unusual weather we’re having, aren’t we?”

 

It couldn’t be helped, they both laughed at him.

 

“Oh, no,” Scarecrow exclaimed, “Tinman’s rusted again because of the snow!”

 

They looked over at their companion and sighed.

 

“Give me the oil can,” Pidge yawned and stepped over toward him, Scarecrow immediately grabbing it and handing the metal can to her, “Sorry about that, buddy!”

 

They all oiled and loosened their metal companion, and with that Pidge turned to look at the city gates.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Lion said, linking arms with her and Scarecrow, “Look! Altea’s right there, and just as pretty as ever!” and he began to sing,

 

_ “Oh, we’re out of the woods, _

_ We’re out of the dark, _

_ We’re out of the night! _

_ Step into the sun, step into the light! _

_ Keep straight ahead for the most glorious place _

_ On the face of the earth or the sky! _

_ Hold onto your breath, _

_ Hold onto our heart, _

_ Hold onto your hope!” _

 

Then they all joined in together,

 

_ “March up to the gate and bid it open...open!” _

 

~

 

“Gah!” the Witch screamed, “Fine! But bayard or no bayard, I’m getting that girl and her little bot, too!”

 

And with a sweep of her hand, she vanished.

 


	5. Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Altea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon reaching the Sapphire City of Altea, a few familiar faces come back to greet the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just have to say it again: y'all are amazing. Thanks for being so patient with this update, it really means a lot!

“So who’s going to ring the doorbell?” The scarecrow asked, gazing up at the giant door of the castle. 

 

“I-I think Pidge should do it.” The Lion backed away.

 

Pidge sighed and pulled down on the rope. A loud bell sounded, and a tiny window in the door popped open immediately. A man popped his head through it.

 

“Who rang the doorbell?!” He shouted, looking around.

 

“We did!”

 

He looked down, and Pidge nearly laughed at his ridiculous orange mustache. “Can't you read the sign?”

 

“What sign?” Tinman looked around.

 

“It's right there on the door! Plain as the mustache on my face!” The man yelled.

 

“Where?”

 

“...oh! Right.” He disappeared, and came back a moment later with a sign that read ‘Bell out of order, please knock’. “There it is.” The man twisted the tips of his mustache before disappearing again.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

 

“Well that's more like it!” He popped out the window again with a big smile. “Now, state your business.”

 

“We want to see the Wizard.” Scarecrow crossed his arms.

 

“You want to see the Great Voltron? Nobody's ever seen Voltron! Not in 10,000 years! Even I haven't seen him since then!”

 

“Well, how do you know he's still here?” Pidge frowned.

 

“Because--I’m very busy, I have a million duties to attend to!”

 

“Wait! Don't go, um,” Pidge thought for a moment, “The good Witch of the North sent me to see him. Allura.”

 

“Hm. Prove it!”

 

“She has the Bayard of the Wicked Wizard Zarkon!” Scarecrow declared.

 

Pidge nodded, holding out the strange blade for the gatekeeper to see. 

 

“Oh! Well indeed you do! You should've said so in the first place. Come in!”

 

The gigantic doors opened and Pidge’s jaw dropped. She had never seen such an amazing castle in her whole life. Well, she had never seen any castles before, but she had a feeling this one was unlike any other.  There were so many people milling about in all shapes and sizes down the streets, and she was pretty sure if she took off her glasses the entire city would become a blue and gold blur, because everyone was wearing the color.  A horse-drawn hovercraft trotted up in front of them and stopped.

 

“Ah, here we are!” the Gatekeeper sighed as the large gates closed behind them, “A cab for you all. Take you anywhere in the city, this will!”

 

“Will it take us to see the Wizard?” Scarecrow asked.

 

“Of course! You’ll have to get cleaned up a bit, first, but once you’re all ready, straight to the Wizard you’ll go!”

 

“Hmm,” Pidge sighed, “A bath sounds nice.”

 

“And a haircut,” Lion bemoaned, “Although I’m kinda scared of the scissors.”

 

“Well, let’s go then!” the Gatekeeper yelled and hopped into the driver’s seat, the rest of them piling in after him.  Then much to Pidge’s chagrin, the Gatekeeper and townspeople began to sing:

 

_ “Ha ha ha _

_ Ho ho ho _

_ And a couple of tra la las _

_ That's how we laugh the day away _

_ In the merry old land of Altea! _

 

_ We get up at twelve and start to work at one _

_ Take an hour for lunch and then at two we're done _

_ Jolly good fun! _

 

_ Ha ha ha _

_ Ho ho ho _

_ And a couple of tra la las _

_ That's how we laugh the day away _

_ In the merry old land of Altea!” _

 

The company of travelers were escorted into different rooms where Scarecrow was filled with new straw, 

 

_ “Pat, pat here _

_ Pat, pat there _

_ And a couple of brand new straws _

_ That's how we keep you young and fair _

_ In the merry old land of Altea!” _

 

Rover and Tinman were polished and oiled so they gleamed,

 

_ “Rub, rub here _

_ Rub, rub there _

_ Whether you're tin or bronze _

_ That's how we keep you in repair _

_ In the merry old land of Altea!” _

 

Pidge was given a complete makeover: a new green dress, hair braided, and a bath,

 

_ “We can make a dimpled smile out of a frown, _

_ We can even dye your eyes to match your gown! _

_ Jolly old town!” _

 

And Lion’s mane was trimmed and brushed,

 

_ “Clip, clip here _

_ Clip, clip there _

_ We give the roughest claws _

_ That certain air of savoir faire _

_ In the merry old land of Altea!” _

 

The troupe of them were then led back outside by the hovercraft when people began to scream, staring up at the sky.  Pidge looked up, trying to see what was causing the commotion when she saw that it was none other than the Wicked Witch of the West, swooping through the air.  Black smoke curled out behind her, writing out three words in the blue sky that made her blood run cold:

 

**_SURRENDER KATIE HOLT_ **

 

“Who’s Katie Holt?” Scarecrow shouted.

 

“Someone on the Witch’s bad side, apparently.” Tinman elbowed him.

 

The people of Altea started shouting and streaming towards the main castle, “To the Wizard! He’ll explain all of this!”

 

Pidge grabbed Rover out of the air and held him tightly against the running crowds, “We should follow them!” she yelled at her companions, “It’s me the Witch wants;  _ I’m _ Katie Holt.  Pidge is just a nickname my brother came up with.”

 

With a short exchange of glances and nods, the group started running in the same direction as the townspeople, “We better hurry if we’re going to see the Wizard!” Scarecrow yelled over the noise.

 

As they approached the gates of the castle another gatekeeper was shouting and yelling, waving his spear around, “Stay calm, stay calm, everyone! I promise, Voltron the Great and Powerful has everything under control and in hand!” he gestured away with his spear, “Now go on home!  Everything’s all right! GO HOME!” 

 

The townspeople, seeming unconvinced, slowly started to disperse and return to their business, the dark message still hanging in the skies above them.

 

Pidge looked to her companions, and they all walked right up to the guard, “Excuse me, sir, but we have to see the Wizard right away!”

 

The guard spluttered, “Nobody’s allowed to see the Wizard! Not nobody, not nohow!”

 

“But we came all this way!” Scarecrow entreated.

 

“And I just got a new haircut!” Lion added.

 

“NOT NOBODY NOT NOHOW!” the guard shouted at them.

 

Pidge stood her ground.  She had been shouted at worse back home as a mechanic, “You do realize that’s a double-negative, right?” she said, placing a hand on her hip, “Which basically means that anyone can visit the Wizard at any time.”

 

The guard’s cheeks flushed a bright red under his blue hat, “Nobody’s allowed to see the Great and Powerful Voltron, not even me!”

 

“But she’s Katie Holt!” Tinman shouted, “She’s the one the Witch is looking for!”

 

The guard looked stunned, “Is she now?” he pondered and looked her over, “Well, that makes a difference, then,” he coughed a few times and relaxed his spear, “Wait here, and I’ll announce you at once.” and with that the guard disappeared behind the castle gates.

 

“Did you hear that?” Scarecrow asked joyfully, turning to his companions, “He’s going to announce us!  I can finally get my brain!”

 

Tinman laughed, Scarecrow’s sudden excitement contagious. “I can get my heart.”

 

“I might just be home in time for dinner,” Pidge sighed, smiling.

 

“And I can just see myself as King of the Forest!” Lion said, his paws shaking, “I wouldn’t be scared of anything!”

 

“You sure?” Tinman asked, raising a metal eyebrow.

 

“Not nobody.  Not nohow,” he giggled, and the rest of them did as well.

 

The guard then entered back through the doors and marched right up to them, “The Wizard says, and I quote,” he hemmed and hummed and coughed a bit, “GO AWAY!” he then turned on his heel and disappeared once again through the gates.

 

They all looked at each other in shock, “Go away?”

 

Rover beeped in confusion as well.

 

“It--” Scarecrow said quietly, “It looks like we came all this way for nothing.”

 

“But--” Pidge spluttered, “No! That can’t be--I--” she looked around wildly, “I have to get home! My dad, and brother, and you guys--the  _ real _ versions of you--I can’t just--” she looked around at all of them and began to cry, “I just want to go home.”

 

“Oh no, please don’t cry, Pidge,” Lion pleaded, wrapping her in a hug.

 

“We’ll find some way to get you to the Wizard,” Scarecrow clasped her shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” Tinman said, looking uncomfortable at the strong display of emotions, “Even if I have to break the door down with my axe, we’ll get you in there!” he gestured to the weapon for emphasis.

 

Pidge laughed despite her tears, “I guess I get to be with you guys, though.  That’s not so bad, right?”

 

The three boys regarded each other with sad smiles on their faces, “Yeah.”

 

There was the sound of gross sobbing behind them, and they all jerked to stare at the guard peering out from behind the door, “P-p-please!” he exclaimed, “Don’t cry anymore!” he blew his nose loudly, “I’ll get you in to see the Wizard-d! C-come on i-in!”

 

And with that the doors swung open to reveal a long, large hallway leading deep within the castle.

 

Without a word Pidge stood and linked arms with her companions, elation and terror tightening her stomach.  She turned to give them tentative smiles as they all stepped through the doors into the dim blue-lit passageway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coran was probably the second character we assigned a role to with this AU, and we had a lot of fun writing him. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Anna: voltron-assemble.tumblr.com  
> Cait: nerdy-cait05.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> You can find Anna and myself on tumblr if you'd like to come scream at us about anything Voltron or fandom-related. (We're both Klance trash so if nothing else you can talk to us about those gay and bi boys).  
> Anna: voltron-assemble.tumblr.com  
> Cait: nerdy-cait05.tumblr.com


End file.
